


Polishing His Broom

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Sirius has an embarrassing secret. He’s pretty sure Scorpius knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polishing His Broom

Scorpius Malfoy knew. 

James Sirius swore to himself. It had been bad enough as a secret crush. James didn’t _do_ crushes. People had crushes on him. Quite a lot of people, in fact. Quite a lot of people, but annoyingly not Scorpius fucking Malfoy, about whom James found himself fantasising regularly. Most weeks, in fact. Well, days. Well, hours.

The point was, Scorpius knew, and this was not good. This was so not good. The little bastard knew exactly what he was doing when he gave James that unexpected smile, looking up at him behind dropped lashes. Knew exactly what he was doing when he said, innocently, in class (a class he had no right to be in, at his age): “Oh, I think Potter knows.” Knew exactly what he was fucking doing when he rubbed up against James on his way past him in the corridor, squeezing past on tiptoe, his arse brushing James’s cock as he pretended not to notice the other boy.

Apart from anything else, the kid was a Malfoy. Malfoys and Potters hated each other. That was the rules. That was the way it was. And apart from _that_ , the kid was a _kid_ , just turned 16 where James was knocking on the door of 18. Two years mattered, when it was the difference between being an adult wizard and being a child. 

James Sirius Potter was having fantasies about fucking a child.

James Sirius Potter was going to kill himself if anyone ever found out.

James Sirius Potter was the Quidditch Captain, the idol of all of Gryffindor and of a great deal of the school. Wanting to rip Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy’s clothes off him and make him beg was not how his life was supposed to look. Wanting Scorpius Malfoy to rip the clothes off _him_ and make _him_ beg was even worse. Not that he’d ever thought that. Obviously. Not more than once… maybe twice… maybe… maybe this wasn’t a conversation he needed to be having, even with himself. He swore to himself, and stalked down the corridor to find his broom. If he could do nothing else, he could fly it off.

Or he might have been able to.

“Potter? Oh, sorry.” Scorpius looked up innocently at James. “Did you want your broom? I was just polishing mine. I could polish yours if you wanted, too?”

James swallowed hard. Was the double entendre intentional, or was he so fixated with Malfoy that he could think of nothing but sex? The idea of Scorpius _polishing his broom_ made him hard in two seconds flat. And obviously so – especially to a boy who was sitting just at crotch level.

“No,” he said curtly. 

He looked for his broom, and realised that to get to it, he’d have to lean right across Malfoy. Scorpius dropped his own broom, put one hand on James’s trouser leg and reached the other one higher.

“If you could just help me up, I could…”

By instinct, James extended a hand. Scorpius took it, but with the other hand on James’s leg, all James was doing was to haul Malfoy close against his body. He let go as if he’d been hexed; but it was too late. Scorpius Malfoy was flush against James’s engorged prick and there was nothing James could ever do about it except what he did.

Pull Scorpius close. Rut against him. Kick shut the broom cupboard door, so it was just two boys, an enclosed space, darkness, and James’s hard, hard cock.

“Fuck it,” James swore quietly.

Scorpius made a noise, sort of a whimper, sort of a groan. He didn’t move away. James knew he should push him away, do something other than what was happening.

What was happening was James’s hands around Scorpius’s backside, pulling him in against him. What was happening was James biting, then sucking, on Scorpius’s neck – marring that perfect white skin. Even though he couldn’t see the marks he must be making, the knowledge that they were there, that he had claimed Scorpius as his…

“Oh fuck,” said James.

“Mmm,” said Scorpius; and suddenly James realised that it was he who was backed up against the door, Scorpius’s leg between his own, thrusting against him in a repetitive pattern which was going to… which was going to… which had…

“Fuck,” said James for a third time, coming all over his robes in humiliating style, suddenly realising what he was doing – and where – with whom.

“Next time,” Scorpius replied, mischief in his voice. “If ever you do want me to polish your broom again Potter,” he added, “do let me know.”

And the younger boy pushed past James, out into the corridor, leaving James with only one conclusion.

Oh yes, Scorpius Malfoy definitely knew.


End file.
